


Master Plan

by shewarbler



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Threesome - M/M/M, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewarbler/pseuds/shewarbler
Summary: In which Blaine yells at Kurt, and Kurt decides to show Blaine he was wrong...with the help of a friend. 99.9% smut, 0.01% plot. You have been warned!





	Master Plan

The cool night air was refreshing to Blaine when he finally wandered back along the street to his apartment, feeling significantly calmer than he had when he left. He was kicking himself really, the argument was ridiculous and he knew it. But the stress of his new job and the insecurities he was feeling because of it flared what usually would have been something he laughed off into a spiteful argument, had caused him to say things he really did not mean, and storm off into the sunset. It would have made for a pretty dramatic movie scene, Blaine thought as he climbed the stairs, mentally working on his apology speech.

_Do I start with the apology then grovel..? Or do I grovel and then say sorry..?_

Blaine sighed as he reached his front door, hesitant to go in, unsure what sort of sight he would be presented with. Would he be awake? Settled and waiting? Would he be crying? Still furious? Would he be packing? Would he even be _home?_ Dozens of scenarios ran through Blaine’s head as he paced the hallway.

He needed to start with an apology. He had hurt Kurt, and he needed to say sorry. Blaine would apologise and tell Kurt he loved him, and maybe Kurt would make him sleep on the couch but at least he would know Blaine didn’t mean anything he said. He had said some awful things though…

It had started off so innocently - nothing that they hadn’t experienced before. Blaine’s rehearsal schedule had been consistently crazy for almost two weeks now; full of early starts and late nights practically seven days a week, sometimes with minimal notice and too-short break times. Not wanting to jeopardise his first big show however, Blaine didn’t complain and was always one of the last performers to leave, eager to make a good impression even if his efforts seemed to go unnoticed by the directors. One director in particular took an instant dislike to Blaine and was not afraid to voice his opinions – thought his voice was too ‘glee club preppy’ and that he didn’t carry himself with the necessary confidence to make it in the dog-eat-dog world of Broadway. Any time a remark was made Blaine would simply smile at his superior and think of it as an opportunity to better himself.

Today Kurt had swung by the theatre around lunchtime, hoping to grab Blaine for however long he could. Thankfully, the directors had a meeting with some potential investors in the production, and had dismissed the cast for the remainder of the day meaning Blaine could finally spend some quality time with his boyfriend. Or so he thought. Kurt had treated him to lunch in a regular spot nearby the theatre in case Blaine needed to dash back, and although Blaine was too tired to hold a proper conversation, Kurt was understanding and sent reassuring smiles his way whenever he drifted out of concentration.

If Blaine had to guess, he would say the trouble started when their waiter came by to take their order. He was relatively young, around their age, and smiled widely as he approached their table. Blaine grimaced at his enthusiasm, remembered the days when he greeted every day with that kind of smile, and sighed deeply when he greeted them a little too eagerly. Kurt had frowned at him, but turned to the waiter and smiled politely as he gave their order. He fidgeted with his cutlery while Kurt chatted with him, not really listening to the conversation. At least, he wasn’t until the waiter leaned over and straightened the pin on Kurt’s lapel.

Blaine stilled immediately, eyes flicking to the boys’ hand on Kurt’s jacket. He vaguely heard him compliment the pin, but his hand hovered a little too long for Blaine to be comfortable. Kurt seemed to catch on however and shifted a little, making the waiter pull back and smile again, saying he would be right back with their food. Once he was gone Kurt fidgeted with the pin again, absently commenting that he hadn’t seen the waiter before and that he must be new. Blaine barely responded, in favour of watching the way the waiter kept glancing over to their table – to _Kurt_.

When he returned, Blaine made a point of making eye contact with the waiter in an attempt to make him aware he was actually paying attention to the way he was interacting with Kurt. But the waiter simply smiled in response and placed their food on the table. He asked if there was anything else they needed, before politely retreating after a prolonged smiled at Kurt. Blaine pushed his food around his plate, not really having an appetite, and half-listened as Kurt spoke about his latest project in work.

Before he knew it, the _dam waiter was back_ and he was chatting with Kurt about something he overheard Kurt saying. Blaine watched as Kurt smiled and laughed with the man, not even able to remember what they were saying, but both clearly engrossed in the conversation. And it pissed Blaine off. The two had hardly spent an hour together the past two weeks and then on the first chance they get, Kurt spends it chatting with the waiter? He reached across the table to grasp Kurt’s hand, whether it was to remind Kurt he was there or to show the waiter that Kurt was taken, Blaine didn’t know. Kurt side-eyed him curiously, and to Blaine’s utter disbelief, pulled his hand away from Blaine’s and onto his lap.

Blaine watched as the two continued an animated conversation before deciding he didn’t want to watch anymore, and tossed his napkin down before he stormed out. He walked and walked, kept going regardless of Kurt calling after him, all the way until they reached their apartment block. Kurt finally caught up to him at the elevator, asked him a million questions like _what the hell was that?_ and _are you okay_? But Blaine didn’t reply and the elevator ride was stony and quiet because _no he was not okay._

Only once they were in the safety of their own apartment did Blaine let go. He rounded on Kurt before his boyfriend even had the chance to shed his coat, and once he started there was no stopping him. The look of disbelief on Kurt’s face only seemed to fuel Blaine, and every single emotion he had felt the past two weeks was poured into his screaming at Kurt, who barely managed to get a word in.

_“I have barely seen you in two weeks and when I finally do you go and flirt all over some dumb ass waiter?!”_

_“He was pretty much a younger version of me anyway, I could see the appeal!”_

_“I’ve been working my ass off for us and this is what I get?”_

_“You’ve barely shown me any affection anyway!”_

Hurtful words, words with no truth to them were thrown at Kurt as Blaine let it all out. All the insecurities that Blaine had developed at the hands of his director became unravelled as he watched Kurt laugh and joke with the waiter, and it was all coming out right here, right now, in a way that it definitely should not be. The more Blaine yelled, the more Kurt’s guard was thrown up and his face became incredibly unreadable.

“Are you finished?” he had asked when Blaine finally stopped for breath. He said nothing in response and they both stood, unmoving, staring at each other for what felt like hours. When Blaine didn’t speak again, Kurt seemed to gather his thoughts, “Good.” He said, “I think you should leave now.”

Blaine startled for a moment, and then his anger returned. He was angry that Kurt wasn’t arguing back, and then angry at himself as it dawned on him everything that had just happened. He took a step toward Kurt, but his boyfriend raised a hand instantly to stop him coming further. “You need to leave.”

Blaine had stormed out, furious at everything, slammed the door behind him and disappeared for hours without hearing a thing from Kurt.

He figured those were some pretty shitty reasons for how he ended up here, sitting on the floor outside his home, wondering what he would face when he finally built up the courage to walk in. In the end, it’s a text from Kurt that finally gets him to go inside.

_Come back._

That’s all it reads, but it’s enough for Blaine. He hauls his ass off the carpet and lets out a long breath, running a hand over his face before he finally pushes the door open and slowly walks inside. He’s surprised to see the place in darkness.

“Kurt? I’ve been outside for ages. Trying to work up the nerve to come in, I suppose.” He leaves his shoes at the door as he calls out, but is greeted by silence, “Kurt?” he tries again.

“Bedroom.” is all that follows. Blaine makes his way toward the sound, mentally running over his apology once more, but all his thoughts stop dead the moment he lays eyes on Kurt.

Kurt is standing in the middle of the room, which is dimly lit by their bedside lamps, back toward the door but his head turned so Blaine can see his profile. His eyes are downcast but he doesn’t move as Blaine enters, and as Blaine realises what he’s wearing – or rather, what he’s _not_ wearing – he feels his brain malfunction and has to remind himself how to breathe. Kurt is completely naked, the light casting shadows and illuminations in all the right places and Blaine thinks he looks _breathtakingly gorgeous_.

“Kurt…” he starts, but doesn’t really know what to say. He knows he needs to apologise, but an apology doesn’t seem like the right thing to say in a moment like this. “I…you look…wow.”

Kurt’s lips twitch into a small smirk when he finally looks at Blaine, and what Blaine sees in his eyes sends a rush of intensity throughout his entire body. The smirk widens when Blaine audibly gulps. “On the bed. Now.”

Blaine doesn’t argue and does as asked, moving quickly to the bed and kneeling in the centre. He knows they need to talk, knows they definitely can’t just let this slide, but he is _definitely_ thinking with his dick at this moment, even if he is ashamed to admit it.

Kurt walks painfully slowly toward him, hands held behind his back as he appraises Blaine with his eyes, a thoughtful expression on his face. He cocks his head to the side as he reaches the edge of the bed and gives his next instructions, “Your shirt. Take it off.”

The command is obeyed and Blaine’s shirt is gone less than a second later, gaining a satisfied smirk from Kurt. Although unsure what was going on, Blaine knew better than to question Kurt in a moment like this. It wasn’t like they hadn’t done these things before – having an argument and then fucking each other senseless before they deal with the issue – but something about Kurt’s attitude felt different this time. A little apprehensive but a lot turned on, Blaine decided to roll with it in the hope he could use physical actions to start off his apology.

“Lie back. Hands above your head.” Kurt asked as he slowly climbed onto the bed, keeping at least one hand behind his back the whole time. Blaine was barely settled when Kurt swiftly straddled his lap and planted a fierce kiss on his lips, demanding Blaine part his lips to quickly deepen the kiss. So taken aback by Kurt’s sudden moves, Blaine barely noticed Kurt’s hands finally move from behind his back and move to the headboard, guiding Blaine’s hands as he went. Only when he felt cool metal tighten around his wrists and heard the tell-tale _click_ of something sliding into place did he realise what had happened.

With a startled gasp he pulled away from Kurt’s lips and experimentally tried to tug his arms down, and found that he couldn’t. Craning his head back Blaine saw himself – _yep_ – handcuffed to the headboard. He was simultaneously shocked and aroused. A dark chuckle made Blaine look up at his boyfriend, and he found Kurt wearing a satisfied smirk with a dangerous twinkle in his eye. Reflexes told him to reach up and pull Kurt down for another kiss, but Blaine could only curse as the cuffs rattled against the metal slats of their headboard.

“You were awful to me tonight, Blaine Anderson. Fucking awful. And I hated you for it. But I thought, why bother being mad about it when I could be…creative.” Kurt narrated, staring intently at Blaine as he spoke.

Blaine’s face fell a little at Kurt’s words, reminded of the pain he must have caused, “Kurt…I’m sorry. I can explain everything. I was –” Blaine stopped talking when Kurt raised a finger to his lips.

“I don’t want to hear it. At least, not now. Not when I have everything planned so perfectly.” Kurt planted a hand on either side of Blaine’s shoulders and brought his face down so close their noses were almost touching, “I can’t believe you thought that I was flirting with that waiter today.” He said innocently, starting to place feather light kisses along Blaine’s jaw to his ear. “And you thought that was something to be jealous of…” he chuckled low in his throat right by Blaine’s ear, making Blaine shiver and moan.

Kurt pulled back enough to look at Blaine in the eyes again, “Those noises? Not allowed. You do not speak unless spoken to, and even then, you address us as _master_. Understand?”

Blaine’s brow furrowed slightly. _Us?_ But then Kurt was biting at his neck and making any coherent thought disappear instantly.

“Do you understand, Blaine?” Kurt repeated, his voice stern, making Blaine nod shamelessly. Kurt was smirking again when next spoke, “Oh Blaine…just wait…you’ll soon see, that was _nothing_ to be jealous of…”

Blaine desperately wished he could question what Kurt was on about, but suddenly Kurt was gone from his lap and he was made very aware of the aching erection he didn’t know he had until that moment. Kurt stood by the side of the bed and reached a hand out to stroke some curls from Blaine’s forehead. He looked at him almost sympathetically.

“Alright, he’s ready. You can come in now.” Kurt called.

Blaine was definitely confused. He even considered breaking the rules Kurt had set just to determine what the fuck was going on when the bathroom door opened and Sebastian Smythe stepped into his bedroom, wearing nothing but an obscenely tight pair of red briefs and a Dalton Academy tie.

All colour drained from Blaine’s face as Sebastian raked his eyes over Kurt’s body, his _very naked body_ , and walked toward him. He tugged hard at the handcuffs as Kurt held a hand out to Sebastian and pulled him flush against his body, but could only watch in utter disbelief as his boyfriend grabbed Sebastian’s neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So I definitely have no idea where this came from and I am certain the plot doesn't actually make any sense but...hey, here we are. If I decide to post the next part when it's finished (I probably will) I am warning you now - it is 99.9% porn 0.01% plot. I just like the idea of Kurt using Sebastian to show Blaine the true definition of jealousy and I really want Blaine in handcuffs soooooo...no apologies lmao.


End file.
